1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compound optical film and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical films used in a backlight module include a light guide plate, a reflective plate, and a light diffusion plate. As the backlight module becomes thinner, the thickness of the optical films used in the backlight module must be designed smaller to satisfy the demand of the thinner backlight module. Usually, these optical films are separately produced and then assembled into the backlight module layer by layer. However, these manufacturing and assembly methods of the optical films not only need complex steps and may induce more defective produces, but also do not help to reduce the thickness of the backlight module.
Therefore, a compound optical film and a method for manufacturing the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.